


"Lemme simp in peace please"  Haikyuu x reader chat-fic

by Senpapi_E



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpapi_E/pseuds/Senpapi_E
Summary: Tenma y/n...Tenma. You're apart of the family from the tiny giant, so of course you know a good amount of vollyball from him (Considering you're popping on social media).It all started with just one twitter tweet into you becoming a simp, and having simps. Let's find out which one will fall for you, and which one will you fall for <3
Kudos: 6





	"Lemme simp in peace please"  Haikyuu x reader chat-fic

You were bored out your mind at 12 in noon. Because of that, you decided to make a twitter tweet.  
  
( _ **a/n: I don't know how to paste my image :( so I'll just type it instead.)**_  
  
  
  
**@Bitchitsnoty/n:  
'Lets start a It's the ______ fa me. If I like your comment, you get my number. Good luck <3'  
  
**After 10 minutes, you automatically got 15k comments but before you started, you decided to stream it. You walk into your [Gaming room](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/601512093958828588/) turning your pc on and starting the livestream. You put on your (regular) mask and sanitized your hands and keyboard while waiting for people to get on. After about five minutes of waiting, you had 20 thousand viewers watching.   
  
"Hello by babes," You say. "Today will be a short live stream because I will be going through comments from my twitter post. If you didn't follow me already, my @ is in the chat below. I tweeted that I wanted you guys to do an 'It's the ______ for me' challenge and whoever came up with the best, I'll like their comment and give them my number," you say reading your chat.   
  
Chat  
brooklynn-Hi y/nnn~ Could you say Hi Brooklynn?  
Sweethomealabama- this'll be fun   
popcornchicken- hi y/nnnn  
view 100+ more comments  
  
  
"Hello Brooklynn," you say. "Hi everyone! Let's get started though," you say. You screen-share your pc and go to your twitter tweet looking at the comments.   
  
  
................  
  
  
  
After reading a couple of comments, there was one that got your attention. "It's the.....knowing you're insecure and fake smile in photos while knowing that faking your smile is hurting you more for me..." "Oh..." you say. You slightly smile while looking at the comments;  
  
Chat  
senpapichulio- is it true y/n? :(  
Okra_soup- damn that's deep o_o  
apple_bottom_jeans- :(( Y/n~  
view 30+ more comments  
  
  
You look at the person who sent the comment; @vollyball_Yamagucci. "…guess we found the winner...I'll dm the person...um...I'll end this livestream here guys...bye..." You end the live stream trying to blink back a tear from coming down. You turn off your pc and go on your phone to dm the person.   
  
  
Private messages  
  
_Y/n Tenma  
_____________  
Congratulations! I have liked your comment which means you can have my number! :)  
Could you delete that comment though?  
(xxx-xxx-xxxx)  
_\----------------  
Yamagucci Tadashi  
\----------------  
Sorry! I'll delete it!  
I'm going to text you in a little though! :)  
**seen 3 minutes ago**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I do have school so I may not be able to upload everyday but I'll try once or twice a week for my bby's <3  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY HAIKYUU CHARACTERS  
> I also will give you guys my wattpad, but I haven't uploaded yet. Just stay tuned!


End file.
